


Bad Cop

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, cop!smoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ll let you choose your punishment,” he said, pressing harder against your clit. “My fingers?” He teased your entrance for a moment, his gloved hands cool against your feverish flesh, before letting his hand trail to your waist. “Or my cock?” He bucked his hips against you and a moan escaped your throat as you felt his cock nudge your entrance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Cop

The sound of a key turning in the lock pulled you from your book. You looked up from the page to find your husband, Police Chief Smoker, still in uniform, enter with a heavy scowl on his face. He closed the door behind him, perhaps a little too hard, and kicked off his boots, offering you a short greeting before making his way to the bedroom. 

You put your book aside and followed, sure he would be in need of some venting. You leaned against the door jamb as you watched him shrug off his jacket.

“Bad day?”

He grunted an affirmative.

“What happened?”

“They got away again,” he growled. “Those damn kids.”

You stepped forward and took his face in your hands. His brow was still furrowed in a scowl, but his eyes softened as he leaned into your touch. He sighed heavily.

“Not a single arrest all day. I was so _close_.”

You hummed. “Maybe you could use those handcuffs for something else,” you said, trailing your thumb along his jaw and relishing the way he shuddered under your touch.

“Oh? Have you been bad?” he said with a smirk, pulling you against him by the waist. “Do I need to spank you?”

You laughed. “I haven’t done anything yet. But that can easily be remedied,” you purred.

Reaching around to wind your fingers through his short, silver hair, you tugged him down to your level and kissed him deeply. But before he could claim your mouth, you pulled away, flashing him a mischievous grin.

You pushed lightly on his chest until he was seated on the edge of the bed. He leaned back on his hands, eyes grazing appreciatively over your figure. You stripped for him, slow and teasing, until you had him shifting uncomfortably in his spot. When he’d finally endured enough of your teasing, he made to pull you down into his lap, but you danced out of his reach. You waved a finger at him.

“Patience is a virtue, Chief,” you teased.

“When have I ever been virtuous?” he scoffed.

“You have your moments,” you chuckled. “This probably won’t be one of them.”

You lowered yourself onto your knees before him. He gave you a brief look of confusion, but the moment your fingers began tugging at his belt buckle, a slow smirk began to spread its way across his face. He made to remove the rest of his uniform.

“No,” you stopped him. “Leave it on, it’s kind of hot.”

He gave a low chuckle. “If I’d known you liked me in uniform this much I would have tried this sooner.” He obliged, but left his shirt unbuttoned for you to admire his well-muscled abdomen.

You flashed him a grin, before working on the fastenings of his pants, his cock already straining against the fabric. It sprung free and you wasted no time taking him into your mouth, working your tongue over his length until you felt his fingers winding their way into your hair and heard his low hiss of pleasure.

“Keep going like that,” he said, his breath quickening. “And I won’t last much longer.”

You ignored him, instead taking him deeper.

“[Name],” he grunted, his grip on your hair tightening.

You hummed lightly and you heard him curse under his breath at the sensation. You tasted pre-cum on your tongue which only spurred you on.

“That’s enough!” he growled, tugging you off of him. You smirked up at him, pupils blown wide beneath heavy lids, silently begging him to give you what you want.

He stood up, dragging you with him and shoved you against the wall, pressing his muscular body up against your back. You could feel his erection against your ass as he pinned you with his hips. You bit your lip as your nipples brushed painfully against the wall and felt heat begin to pool low in your belly.

“You are just begging to be fucked,” he hissed in your ear, his voice hoarse with want.

You squirmed and pressed back against him in response, but he only pressed you harder into the wall. He growled a warning and you felt the low rumble deep in his chest.

“Bad girl,” he said. “Looks like I have no choice.” You heard the metallic clink of his handcuffs as he removed them from his belt. “You’re under arrest,” he said, pulling your hands roughly behind your back and cuffing them one at a time. “You have the right to remain silent. Although I wouldn’t recommend it. I want you screaming my name ‘til you’re hoarse, got it?”

You shuddered as he sandwiched you harder between his body and the wall, nipping harshly at the back of your neck. The cuffs hung heavy and cold around your wrists.

“Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Good.” You felt him pull away, tugging you away from the wall as he did so. He pushed you toward the bed. “On your knees. Face the wall.”

You obliged, slowly so as not to fall face first into the mattress without the use of your hands for support. There was a rustling as Smoker discarded his shirt, and the jingling of his belt falling to the floor, and then he was behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest. His trailed his hands over your breasts and down your sides. He had left his gloves on and the smooth leather was cold against your skin.

One hand toyed with your breasts, teasing your nipples, while the other trailed downward to your clit. You arched your back into him, a pleasured gasp escaping your lips as he swiped his leather-clad fingers over your folds. He brought his hand up and examined it over your shoulder, stubble scratching at the side of your neck. His fingers glistened with your wetness.

He chuckled. “So wet for me already. And you have no idea what’s in store for you.”

He licked the shell of your ear before pulling back slightly. You could still feel his cock, hard and heavy against your thigh. His left hand moved to your hip while the other applied light pressure between your shoulder blades and, with a short cry of alarm, you fell against the pillows. You struggled to rise back into a sitting position, but his hand on the base of your neck held you down. With your arms still secured behind you back, you were now completely open to him.

“What’s this? Resisting arrest now, are we?” His thumb grazed your clit and your hips bucked involuntarily, the movement causing your sensitive nipples to graze against the sheets. You cried out, squirming beneath his hold. But he refused to let up.

He chuckled darkly. “I’ll let you choose your punishment,” he said, pressing harder against your clit. “My fingers?” He teased your entrance for a moment, his gloved hands cool against your feverish flesh, before letting his hand trail to your waist. “Or my cock?” He bucked his hips against you and a moan escaped your throat as you felt his cock nudge your entrance.

“Your cock, please!” you gasped as he continued to rock against you, his hold tight on your waist to prevent you from grinding back against him.

He chuckled again, his deep voice sending a shudder down your spine. “Very well.” He leaned down by your ear, breath hot against your neck and smelling faintly of tobacco. “But don’t you dare come before I tell you to,” he growled.

You had barely a moment’s preparation before he sheathed himself in you to the hilt in one long, measured thrust. He filled you so completely, pausing for just a moment to allow you to adjust, before pulling out almost completely, only to pound back in.

You were utterly powerless as he fucked you into the mattress, your cheek pressed against the pillow, nipples rubbing harshly against the sheets. His pace was slow and hard, his rhythm never faltering, and you knew he could keep this up until you came undone, and for a while yet after. And he would.

You could feel your orgasm creeping up on you, building slowly with each perfectly angled thrust, every tauntingly slow roll of his hips. You tried to suppress it, but restrained as you were, you could do nothing to slow its approach. It was unavoidable, inevitable, and he would punish you for it. The thought only turned you on more.

Smoker’s one-handed grip on your waist tightened in warning, his other hand increasing the pressure between you shoulder blades. He could feel it too – your fast approaching end.

“Smoker, I’m going to—”

“Not yet,” he growled, but you were already too far gone.

You came with a cry of his name on your lips, body shuddering violently in ecstasy. You felt him freeze inside you, resisting the urge to follow you over the edge. He wasn’t done with you. Not by a long shot.

When the shudders finally subsided, he pulled out and released you from his hold. Utterly spent, you slumped against the mattress, your breath heavy. But he didn’t let you rest for long. He tugged you back into a kneeling position, his chest pressed tight against your back. You could feel his cock straining against your thigh again, this time hot and slick with your juices. 

His voice was dangerously calm when he brought his lips to your ear, his breath only showing the slightest signs of exertion.

“Did you enjoy that?” he growled.

“Yes,” you breathed, voice catching in your throat.

“Well, since you enjoyed it so much, you can watch yourself do it again,” he hissed.

You barely registered his movement as he lifted you, shifting positions beneath you until he was seated on the edge of the bed with you facing backwards in his lap. Your cuffed hands were caught between your body and his, and his knees held your thighs apart in an even more compromising position than before. One gloved hand snaked around your shoulders to grip your chin, and slowly lifted your head until you locked eyes with yourself in the mirror across the room.

You felt – and saw – yourself begin to grow wet again. Smoker’s deep chuckle in your ear drew your eyes to his face in the mirror, his pupils dark and strands of silver hair falling messily over his forehead.

“You’re practically _dripping_ , [Name],” he muttered. He was right. Your thighs were slick with it. “Does it excite you, knowing you get to watch yourself ride my cock?”

A warm flush spreading over your face and neck as you locked eyes with him in the mirror and nodded.

He chuckled again, carefully raising your hips until you were positioned over him. “Such a bad girl, coming without me. This time, you’ll do as I say or I won’t let you come at all.” He widened the gap between his knees, pulling your thighs further apart to give you a better view as the tip of his cock nudged your entrance. “Don’t look away.”

You whimpered your affirmation and watched, fascinated as he lowered you onto him, slowly, making sure you felt every inch of him. When you were fully seated, you let out a moan and closed your eyes, letting your head fall back against his shoulder.

A cry was torn from your throat as he nipped harshly at your neck, and you opened your eyes to find a purple mark already blooming there. He grasped your jaw again roughly, keeping your eyes trained on the view in the mirror. You could see your eyes, glazed over and dark with want, and the way your breasts heaved with every breath, and down below, the way he stretched you so well.

Then he began to move, manipulating your hips with one strong hand. He raised you up slowly until he almost slipped out of you, before bringing you down again, all the while keeping his hand on your chin to stop you from looking away. It was torture – sweet, delicious torture than you never wanted to end. You could hear his breathing growing laboured in your ear, feel his quickening breath, hot against your neck.

“You take my cock so prettily, [Name],” he said, littering bruises over your neck. “Don’t you agree?”

You could only moan is reply, a wordless plea. You could feel yourself approaching the precipice again, and it was taking all you had to forestall it.

“Do you want to come, [Name]?” he said, his voice finally showing some strain. His pace increased, fingers gripping your waist so hard you thought it might bruise. Your bodies were slick with sweat and you could feel the drag of his leather gloved hand as it clung to you skin on its way from your jaw to your stomach. He teased your clit and you jolted at the friction of the leather against your sensitive skin.

“ _Please!_ ” you begged and felt his body shake beneath you with silent laughter.

“Then come.”

And you did, announcing your release with a shout of his name, your back arching against him. He followed soon after with a quiet grown, pumping into you a few more times before growing still. Gingerly, he slipped out of you and you slumped against him. If you thought you had been spent before, this was a new level of exhaustion. But you hummed happily as Smoker hugged you to him and buried his face in your hair, an aura of satisfaction surrounding the two of you.

He pulled away for a moment and reached for his discarded uniform at the base of the bed, pulling a key from the pocket. The cuffs fell away from your wrists and you let out a sigh of relief, rubbing the chafed skin. You stretched your cramped arms gratefully, groaning in delight as you felt your shoulder pop. Smoker grasped your waist, and turned you around in his lap, pressing his forehead against yours.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No. At least, not in a way I didn’t enjoy,” you said with a smirk.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. 

“So,” you said, absentmindedly tracing his muscles with your finger. “Have I served my sentence, Chief?”

He looked down at you, a devious smirk on his face. “For now,” he said. "But bad girls never learn, do they?"


End file.
